Battlefields
by KaraMeL
Summary: SG-1 reviews their pasts and wonder thhe concequences if they had never existed.


Battlefield

**Battlefield**   


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Tittle: Battlefield**   
**Author: KaraMeL**   
**Email: [Kristine_sci@hotmail.com][1]**   
**Summary: SG-1 reviews their pasts and wonder the concequences if they had never existed.**   
**Rating: PG-13**   
**Disclaimer: This story belongs to MGM and all the other companies/cooperations that own Stargate. So, initially the characters don't belong to me. Darn.**   
**Authors Note: This story is for butterfly who requested it... I will write as fast as possible for requested stories so don't worry!**   
**P.S> For people who wonder what would happen if they didn't exist... ;)**   
  
  
  


"At the end of war it is believed that there are two sides... the won and the lost... the reality is that both sides have lost. Whether in the lives that were destroyed or the damaged goods that lay wasted on the battlefield is no match for the ultimate loss... the destruction of a human being." 

~ KaraMeL 

  
  
  
  


The hill beside Colonel Jack O'Neill exploded, sending shards of bush and shrapnel in the air. No time could be wasted to see what havoc had been reined upon their side. Instead, the battle ready Colonel grimly peered over the remains of his cover and stared at the enemy. 

Children. No more than children. 

Some lay on the battlefield, their arms outstretched to the sky begging for sweet mercy from the sun that was literally burning them... piece by piece. Some already lay dead, the vulture-like birds circling the battlefield still awaiting the gunfire to stop at the day's end so they could carry on their roles of scavengers... feeding on the killed. 

Three weeks worth of grime and mud caked his and everyone's faces. Some of the other side wore rough sewn clothing, their faces painted earth colors. The members of the SGC were more easily recognizable, their uniforms and colored faces blended almost perfectly with the hue of the forest. 

"Jack. It's almost night..." 

Jack nodded, he didn't dare turn towards his close friend in wariness of the other sides tactics to foolishly run towards this side... therefore killing themselves as bullets found their targets. 

Quiet breathing made Jack look eventually. Daniel Jackson was surveying the body-strewn field, a look that resembled something between horror and great sadness vying for a place with exhaustion and hollowness. 

"Get going Daniel. I'm sure they need you down at the Mess tent." 

Daniel nodded and slid down the mud-encrusted hills. Jack watched his descent and watched as he winced when the crack of bullets and a tortured scream resounded through the camps. 

Another life... another day. 

Jack motioned to one of the boys to take his place and he shouldered his weapon, grabbing the roots that they used for foot and hand holds to lever himself downwards. He could feel the grime and dirt from the day caking and crusting. Next time they got some water... he was using his portion to wash himself. 

The Mess tent was oddly empty. A chalkboard of sorts with all the enlisted soldiers was tacked up on the wall... a hundred or so young men and women had died. On a separate board was a tacked up picture of one of the SGC personnel that his died in action. Lt. Smith. Part of SG-4... Dr. Gregory... the doctor who had come on site... He had tried to help someone on the battlefield... putting himself into the line of fire. Jack hardened his lips in a thin line, searching the tent area for any sign of the rest of his team. 

Teal'c bald head was what gave it away. 

Jack grabbed a plate of food, waving a quick hello to Jane, the volunteer who had come to help with the cooking. She did pretty good for a first time off-worlder. Jack purposely made his way over to the table with the rest of his team. Carter smiled a bit, the dark shadows over her eyes belying the fact that she was tired. Teal'c nodded slowly and ate his food slowly and methodically. As usual the great Jaffa was silent. Daniel, on the other hand, picked at his food... re-arranging the lettuce and veggies on his plate into some unseen picture. 

"Well... this is a mess." 

Sam looked up from her meal, her blond hair hanging over her eyes, showing that showers weren't the only things needed. Daniel sighed and shoved his plate away. 

"No kidding. Any one up for a game of cards?" 

Off the actual topic in hand. Not an unusual detour for Daniel... seriousness wasn't his point in this fucked up universe. Mentally he apologized to the people out there who would find that offensive. But it was oh-so true... aliens with lite-brite eyes... humans from earth littering every habitual planet... Races that solved every alien question on earth. And yet, here they were smack in the middle of the universe watching as friends, colleagues... fellow humans on their behalf waged a war that was not winnable. 

"Jack? You up for it... or would you rather sleep?" 

Jack looked up, surprised to notice that all of his team had already gotten up and cleaned their plates. The distant sun was already closing in on the horizon and the cold night air was slowly leeching through his clothes. 

Jack stood and pushed in his chair, dropping his plates an heading towards his friends. Daniel looked over the rims of his glasses and Jack ignored him, offering a hand to his major. Teal'c raised an eyebrow and followed. The Jaffa of course was all but lost to the actions of his friends... in other words he still had a lot to learn about earth cultures. 

"So... what'll it be tonight? Crazy-eights? Poker? Black Jack? Jack ass? ... President? No strip poker Jack... Last night I think we even woke up the enemy after you almost confiscated all my clothes... Never again." 

Jack smiled. 

"You got it... but you have to be the first person I've ever seen with Egyptian boxers... I mean, I thought your screen savers and shirts were bad enough..." 

Daniel looked hurt. Jack shrugged and opened the flap of their tent, putting the lights on at the top. After their eyes adjusted to the light they took seats on their cots. Daniel placed his glasses on his table and wrapped his thick blanket around himself so that he was almost invisible. Carter wrapped her blanket loosely around her shoulders grabbing the well-used pack of cards from a drawer. 

"I have a different game... Truth." 

Sam looked at Jack, soon followed by her two teammates. 

"What's that? I've never played that... and after almost four years of knowing you we haven't played a card game called that before." 

Since it never existed that would've been hard. 

Jack smiled to himself. The perfect opportunity to figure out the truth behind their pasts... their ambitions... and their feelings towards this war of the damned. If anything... maybe they would gain some insight into Daniel's choice of undergarments. 

"Okay. Here are the rules. Carter deal out every one of the cards... minus a Joker s there ought to be one left. It's sort of like Jack ass... Any ways, we throw out doubles and then pick and keep thrown doubles until someone is left with the Joker. Now in Jack ass the person with the last card is something bad... but in this game the person with the last card is able to ask all or any person a question... which HAS to be answered. We'll giver this person a name... uhhhh... The Seeker or Truth... happy?" 

Daniel shrugged his shoulders. Sam nodded. Teal'c raised his eyebrow once again. A man a very little words as he was. Carter dealt the cards, Jack's hand was pretty good, a couple doubles few singles. Nothing more. Daniel smiled slightly and Jack could guess who had the Joker. Daniel was never good a poker... not a single straight face at all. 

The game proceeded, Jack picked from Carter, Carter from Teal'c, Teal'c from Daniel and finally Daniel from Jack. As the game wore on and the last two players were Daniel and Sam the final pair was thrown... Leaving the Major with the Joker. 

"Alright. I have a ton of questions for all of you." 

Her gaze seemed to lock on him longer then the rest of the team... Jack began to sweat... maybe this wasn't as hot of an idea as it seemed. 

"One question remember. To all of us or to one of us." 

Sam looked disappointed and flipped the Joker on the top of the deck. She grabbed the sheets closer to her as she thought of a good question. Daniel shifted uneasily, watching as shadows passed over their tents, and the wind whistled eerily through the trees. 

"Alright. I have a question for all of you... one that has been bothering me for a very, very, very long time... it means you guys will have to spill some personal info... and that means you too Teal'c. It involves everyone." 

Jack raised an eyebrow. Yep... bad idea... 

"Okay... what did you guys first think of me when you met me? Honestly. I got reactions but I didn't get feelings... I know guys aren't big on feelings but I'm really curious. Teal'c, you first. And leave absolutely nothing out... bad or good." 

She looked directly at Jack. 

"Upon seeing you... I had thought you were a medical officer... not military because of the way you treated Dr. Jackson when he had been hurt. You seemed concerned with his health... when I spoke to you at great length for the first time I realized that you were more capable in handling many things women on my world did not... your military involvement was the most surprising. I felt no need to judge you by your feminism but by your skill... and you have proved me well." 

Jack raised an eyebrow. Damn he was going down the drain. 

"How about you Daniel? Your reaction on Abydos was pretty surprising..." 

Daniel shrugged, chewing slowly on the bottom of his lip as he thought back and thought hard. Sam looked expectant... obviously she was really curious. 

"Well... Abydos... I remember when you were talking about the DHD... I thought you appeared smart... and since I knew Jack and I saw the way he was sort of treating you... you know... the doctor comment... any ways... I figured out that any woman who could ignore him had to be a smart one... But realistically speaking when we got in that scientific stuff I knew you were pretty smart..." 

Jack looked hurt. Sam looked pleased. Teal'c on the other hand raised his eyebrow yet again. Great... now it was Jack's turn... it was like facing death row. Stupid games... stupid everyone... stupid Carter... 

"Colonel?" 

Jack smiled with his teeth barred. Wonderful. He could see the bars now. 

"I thought you were sort of odd... but... any ways, I figured you have to be good... after showing me up with that first conversation... to tell you the truth I think you were a little feminist. Too provoked at the mere thought that I might have been being sexist... I was married too you know... I mean... I understand women... just not like you do. But overall... after knowing you this long... you're the miracle maker in our misfit group." 

"But what Colonel?" 

Jack looked up uneasily... he was hoping that she hadn't heard his little blunder... but unfortunately she had... just great. He was going to be killed for this one." 

"hmm?" 

Jack tried to feign innocence... too bad she wasn't buying it. 

"yeah Jack... come on spill it. This was your game... you have to answer! I mean... it can't be that hard... or worse than anything else you said." 

Silently Jack threw threats at Daniel. The idiot. 

"Cute. Cute okay? I thought you were cute... of course that was a while ago... I figured out... nothing... okay... just cute. Now stop bugging me alright. I had a wife... alien girlfriends... ack! 

Jack covered his eyes and shook his hands at the three occupants of the tent. He knew this was so stupid. Out of all the things that would've been picked she picked that one. Jack peeked through his fingers. Sam's face was scarlet with embarrassment, Daniel had a little smile on his face, whereas Teal'c looked interested. 

Damn those cable channels… The former Jaffa had been watching way too many Soap Operas! 

"Alrightly then… uh…. Jack… your turn." 

Jack could've almost kissed Daniel. Broke the ice right then and there. Already the blush from Sam's cheeks was starting to fade. 

The game this time was a little more competitive. Jack knew that they all figured out what the stakes were. Jack took a moment to look at his watch… 10:15pm. They would certainly have to turn in at eleven or so. They had the graveyard shift the next morning. 

The wind began to pick up. The rustle of bushes beside their tent alarmed Jack, but the hushed whisper of two SGC officers quieted his nerves… this game seemed a lot longer than the last… 

Finally, Daniel put down his last card and looked triumphantly up at the three members. Jack groaned inwardly. Who knew what the geek was going to ask? Daniel had a really shrewd mind when it came to picking out rather destructive thoughts. 

"Okay… A lot of questions in my mind… a lot. We defiantly have to play this game more often. This is a lot of fun. I mean I think that the personal bit is a tad stupid but you know I would get anybody I know to play this… next time you have a barbeque, we should ask General Hammond…." 

"Daniel!" 

Sam and Jack yelled at him. They looked at each other, wary expressions intact. 

"Alright, alright. Hmmm… Okay. This is one that requires a lot of thinking. All of you… Why do you believe that Jack was chosen by the Asgard for a lot of things… not that I'm jealous… but I don't know about you… I wouldn't want an interstellar idiot with the fate of Earth on his shoulders… 

"DANEIL!" 

Jack frowned at Daniel. The younger man shrugged and picked up the cards, shuffling them. Jack looked around to each of the members of the team threateningly. He looked at his watch. 11:00pm. 

"Oh Darn Danny-boy. Looks like we'll have to postpone your question and answers until tomorrow. Everyone hit the sack, we're up at 5:00am!" 

Daniel glared at Jack but by the time Jack had acknowledged the glare the lantern was out and the team already beginning to go to sleep. 

Daniel blinked, yawning as he did so. The sound of Jack's watch was beeping incessantly. The peaked roof of the tent was lined with fallen leaves and dust from the previous days battle. The long arms of the tree stretched outwards and the sun, just peaking over the horizon already was bothering him. A beautiful day. More lives lost, more lives destroyed. 

Jack was groaning and moaning. 

Nobody wanted to wake up. Sam was putting her pillow over her head. The only one alert and awake was Teal'c. The beep had woken him up instantly. 

Well. Someone had to do something. 

Daniel grabbed his pillow. Wincing as his head his the cot edges and threw it in Jack's direction. There was a muffled 'ow' and then another body shifted upwards. The pillow Daniel had threw in Daniel's direction landed with a thump on Daniel's face. He took it and rose as well. 

"God. I hate the graveyard." 

Jack looked blearily at Daniel and nodded. He yawned and scratched the back of his head. Sam was still peacefully snoring away. Jack smiled mischievously and threw his pillow at her. It elicited a gasp then the startled major rising upwards. 

"Okay guys…. *Yawn* ….everyone up. Meet in the mess tent at 'oh'… oh forget it. Let's go. Daniel. Grab a coat this time, Sam, you have toilet paper assignment." 

Sam groaned. The most hated chore. Getting toilet paper was time consuming and also stupid. No mater what there was never any toilet paper on site. Never. Instead of arguing Sam stood p, stretched grabbed her shoes and coat and walked off in the direction of the supply storage. 

"Oky-doke. Teal'c, Daniel, let's move out. I want to see smiles on your faces!" 

Teal'c frowned mightily at him. Daniel yawned and tied up the laces on his boots. Once again, his coat lay forgotten on his bead. Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed the coat. Teal'c shook his head and zipped the tent up as they left. 

The mess tent was virtually empty. Only the skeleton kitchen staff was up… two people. At least the breakfast looked edible. Cereal and orange juice. The tired looking helper poured some out and then gave them a bowl. Jack smiled and tossed Daniel's coat over his shoulder. He then chose his favorite… Froot Loops. At that moment Sam rushed in toilet paper in hand. Jack smiled and waved her over. 

Sam smiled at Jack then playfully tossed the roll at him. 

The roll sailed into the air and landed with a splash into Jack's bowl that he had just filled with milk. 

At the same moment there was a shrieking of weapon fire and something exploded. 

Daniel shielded his eyes against the blaring light and winced as dagger pains sliced through his body. Beside him, Jack fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Teal'c collapsed slowly to the ground, a piece of glass embedded in his arm. Sam lay face first on the ground, her hair skewed in different directions and her forehead cut and bleeding. 

Almost as in slow motion the Tent collapsed, almost like a feather it sailed downwards thumping onto the SGC and the former Mess tent. 

Screams of pain were heard in the distance and the sounds of weapon fire began again and the world darkened and grew still. 

There were no windows or walls in the room that Sam woke up in, just a limited expanse of glowing white. Like a waiting room… so sterile and so formal. Just one lonely white sofa in the middle and nothing else. 

It was so strange. Sam had been accustomed to seeing all the furniture of her brother's house. The white sofa's, sheets, and walls marked with grime and soot. Nothing escaped the vengeance of children… as if they had some personal vendetta against cleanliness and purity in any manner. 

Although Sam had noted there was no in and out of this room, there was suddenly a visitor. A warm and welcoming presence. Like a receptionist. 

"Just a moment Samantha Carter. He will see you in a moment." 

Sam looked up, but there was no one there. Not even the slightest tinge of life where that comforting presence had been before. Suddenly there was a stir in the air and Sam took a breath, closed her eyes as a gust of wind rose up from nowhere and blasted her. 

When she reopened her eyes she was in an office. Once again, she was in the seat she had been in before. This time the room was no longer bare. There was a white table and swivel chair, a flower with blooms as white as snow. The vase was white. The only hint of green game from the flower stem but there was an eerie beating to the flower itself. Like it's life depended on the water that fed it. 

"So! This is Samantha Carter! I believe you are one of my souls today! Well… you wouldn't be here if you weren't! Now… let's see your file. Mhmm… Yes… that's right…" 

Sam eyed the white-haired many incredulously. He had a receding hairline that was for sure, but he spoke of elegance and confidence. His eyes crinkled as he smiled and Sam had the feeling he was terribly important. 

"Excuse my asking… but who are you?" 

The man looked up from her file. His eyes crinkled again and Sam couldn't help but smile. IT was terribly infectious here. 

"I am one of many things. But you are not to talk about questions. You are here to be asked them. Do you have the faintest idea where you are young lady? Or did Mary just do the polite 'welcome' thing?" 

Sam shook her head… this was really confusing. All this white was making her head spin. 

"Well dear. I am you and you are me. In a more simplistic form… I am your judge, you are my accused. I suppose that is not the best was of saying it but I guess It'll have to do. There isn't enough time! Not enough time! I have three others right after you!" 

Sam felt confused. 

"Don't worry Ms…. Sam… Samantha. I'll call you Sam. I will take care of you. Now. I have been looking over your record and I see that we are in need of explanation. I am here to show you the future and the past. I don't do the present. You have to talk to the big guy for that one. Now. I advise you to close your eyes and take my hand we are going for a bit of a ride!" 

"Wait a minute!" 

The older man blinked and looked at her. Sam felt a bit overwhelmed and grabbed the neat white wall beside her for support. 

"Please explain a little more further." 

"Alright. You are here to see what your life would be like if you were not alive. I am here to show you because you asked… yesterday at that card game… you wanted to know. And this is the perfect opportunity to know! You are a little indisposed at the moment on the real earth and while the big guy sorts that out… and trust me… with you guys it's happened a lot… we are taking a little side trip down memory lane… not yours but what it might have been without you." 

Without warning and the steady grip of the older man's hand they disappeared and the only thing that remained of them was slight gust of wind that blew a stack of papers off the table and let them float silently to the ground. 

Sam opened her eyes. How strange that she never remembered closing them. It was sunny and bright outside. There was a hint of a breeze as they stepped into a grassy field. She remembered this place. It was the world that she had first encountered the natives that liked woman… or rather as prizes than actual woman. 

There were two men in the middle of the ring. The older chieftain and… another woman? 

"What on earth is Daniel doing there? I mean, I was the one that fought him. I won remember? There was me and then there was the knife. I won… oh that was sweet." 

Sam smiled, mimicking the Colonel's favorite expression. 

The white haired man shrugged slightly and pointed towards the ring. The chieftain snarled and pulled out the knife he had been concealing and then stabbed the woman. She cried out and fell backwards. 

"No!" 

Daniel… the younger version with a lot more hair… yelled out. He rushed into the ring. Out of pure desperation he punched the chieftain. Sam could see that it had no effect. The Chieftain growled and thrust the knife downwards… catching Daniel in the shoulder. The smaller man looked in disbelief at the knife and at the blood that began to bubble from the wound. Then he fell. Another startled cry escaped the lips of Jack O'Neill. He fired a weapon and the chieftain and assembled crowd vanished. Teal'c fired a volley of weapons fire into the brush and then rushed to Daniel's side. 

"Come my child. There is still much more to see." 

Sam widened her mouth in horror and ran forewords. The last thing she saw before the whiteness engulfed her was the trail of blood that ravaged a path down his youthful face; down from Daniel's mouth and the single tear that slipped down the Colonel's mouth as the injured woman finished checking Daniel's pulse. 

There was a slight sensation of falling and then the ground drew up hard. Sam wasn't surprised to touch her face and find a residual tear. How many times could you witness something like that? 

"You might need this. SG-1's life without you is much more tragic than you think." 

Sam took the white handkerchief from the older man and sniffed slightly. Daniel was robbed of his life on the third mission. Third. Obviously the 'dead-again-Daniel' scenario was not an option. 

Sam took a chance to look around. They were still in Colorado… that was for sure. She had passed this spot very many times. It was the Colorado Springs Cemetery. 

"We are here today to mourn the loss of a great man. He was loved and admired by many, although his life was short, he shall always remain with us. In our hearts… he will be a constant companion through our trials of need for he was one that needlessly suffered to save another. And for that he will be cherished for all time. Amen." 

"Amen." 

The assembled group dissipated. Most wore black. Some faces were recognizable. General Hammond, Catherine Langford, Teal'c – a black hat covering his golden tattoo, there was Feretti and the woman Daniel had been killed defending. 

But no Jack. 

Sam waved towards the dark coffin. It was closed and a portrait of Daniel lay on top of the casket. Also, white and pastel flowers covered the top and amid everything Daniel's Abydonian journal and what looked like to be a crudely drawn picture of Sha're. Everyone was gone now. The old man stood back, watching as she placed her hand hard on the coffin, gathering her strength. Death never got easier. 

Then she heard sobbing nearby. 

It was Jack. 

Sam approached him with curiosity. He looked so old in the dark colors and there was a river of tears sliding quickly down his cheeks. He seemed to sense someone. And turned. Sam breathed in as if he could see her. Then Jack turned away. Dismissing the sound. Sam wavered closer, reaching out a hand to touch the Colonel's shoulder. It disappeared. There was no sign from Jack that he had felt her. 

"I'm sorry Daniel. I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry that everything happened to you. I'll make sure that I find Sha're. I'll make sure that you get your wife. Even in death. I promise you." 

Jack stood up and grabbed a black book off the ground. He looked deftly at the coffin and then placed the book, along with a single red rose on top of it. 

Then he walked away. Head held high and his chin stuck out defiantly, showing the world how he had recovered. Sam stepped almost timidly towards the book. She touched it and then it flipped open. The pages were blank. Every one of them. The pages flipped over some more until it was in the middle. There, scrawled in the Colonel's massy writing were four words. 

'You will be avenged.' 

Sam shivered and the white light returned. 

This time her eyes were completely adjusted. There was only one reason. The place they were was dark and forbidding. It was the SGC, but the bright lights had failed to some on. There was only the red warning lights and also small fires that littered the hallways as the only source of light. 

The stench of death and putrefaction surrounded her. There was nothing that could've helped it. 

There was the familiar stomp of boots and Sam instinctively id behind a corridor, watching as Serpent guards marched past, a livid Colonel between them. 

"I don't care what your god wants. I want to see Sha're… Ammonet… whatever you call her. I need to speak to her now. Kill me later but I must talk to her! Let go or I will slap the biggest lawsuit ever on your snaky-asses!" 

The serpent guards ignored him and marched him into the gate room… it had changed. The titanium alloy they had used as the iris was gone, it was scrap metal on the ground. There were dead bodies and staff weapon burns littering the area. She could see Teal'c being held down by two serpent guards and the General's inert body on the floor in front of him. 

"Gee… I didn't need an escort but THANKS. Where's Ammonet? I demand to see her!" 

"You demand nothing from us human! You are to be silent. You will talk when we ask you to do so. You and your world have been taken. You will now serve us, as many of your ancestors served us before. Nothing will stop us… NOTHING!" 

Jack narrowed his eyes at the false god. Sam could see a nasty scrape dominating the right side of his forehead and there was evidence of something that was broken in his cheek. Apophis looked down upon him with such authority and power that Sam almost hurled. Was this the reward they got for exploring? Total annihilation? 

"I would like to see Ammonet." 

Just then the blast doors opened. A very pregnant Sha're walked in, every inch of her specking of regality and wealth. She was adorned with jewels and gold and her clothing was almost transparent. Apophis smiled and held a hand out towards his 'wife'. 

Jack was looking at her desperately. Obviously trying to fulfill a promise that could never be repaid. To Daniel or otherwise. 

"Ammonet… Sha're. You have to listen." 

She bent downwards, taking O'Neill's head in her hands. It was Sha're, Sam thought. She remembered that the Goa'uld must be dormant to allow the child to come into this world alive. Sha're's eyes shone with tears. Above her, Apophis looked down displeasingly. 

"Daniel is dead. He died nearly seven months ago. I'm so sorry Sha're. You have to forgive me. I'm so sorry." 

Apophis yelled in his language and two guards escorted her out towards the door. As the blast door shut Sam could her a long wail… one that would haunt her forever… echo down the hallway. Sha're was mourning Daniel. Vise-versa in her 'time' where Daniel was mourning her. 

Sam turned back to Apophis who was bringing his hand device towards Jack. The jewel in the center glowed and Jack closed his eyes, the tears he had kept for all those months leaking through his closed eyelids. The golden light stuck him in the forehead and the whites of Jack's eyes shone through. 

Sam could see Teal'c struggling to put an end to it but was quickly subdued by a zat blast. After a moment under the intense pressure of the hand device Jack's eyes rolled upwards and he died. Nothing more or less. He just died. Sam fell to her knees watching as Apophis approached Teal'c. 

"Please! No more!" 

Sam sobbed out to the elderly man who had been observing her and her emotions. He nodded and with a snap of his fingers they were back in the clean white office. None the worse for wear except the papers that were still fluttering to the ground. 

Sam stood stock still, her eyes crusted with dried tears. The elderly man sat down with a sigh on the chair. He muttered something softly under his breath and Sam sat down on the white cushioned chair. 

Unbelievable. 

So, so very unbelievable. 

But yet, she saw it with her own eyes. These events differed from anything unlike the others. Daniel dying to protect her, Jack dying trying to help Sha're know the truth and Teal'c dying in defense of the planet. 

Sad didn't even cover it. 

"It never gets worse Samantha. You need to face the facts. You are an important part of many people's lives. Your demise or otherwise will result in a chain of events that will eventually destroy a race. Is that your wish? Or shall I return you?" 

As if magic, the white wall shimmered and was replaced with an image… of herself. Collapsed tent, the bloody gash on her forehead still seeping blood. 

Sam touched her forehead. No pain or any wound existed here… nothing. 

She knew what she needed to do. 

"I would like to go back… I want to go back. There is not an instance in my life which I would like to take back. The only thing I want is to be with my friends. Please, send me back." 

The man smiled and behind him, the shimmering picture disappeared. He waved goodbye and snapped his fingers. Samantha Carter disappeared. Her file slowly descended into the filing case and another re-appeared. 

"Send the next one in Mary!" 

Jack O'Neill blinked. Slowly at first, then a little more quickly. 

"What in God's name…" 

"I wouldn't say such things in this place Jonathan! You are here to be tried. Nothing more. This place is your waiting room and you'll be admitted in a few minutes. Wait for my secretary to come and tell you. I need a little organizing to be done!" 

Jack widened his eyes, looking foreword and back, trying to find the source of the voice. Nothing. Nothing at all. The room he was in was vacant and large. The walls and furniture… or rather piece of furniture was white. Bland color. Definitely. 

"Hello? Anybody there? Helllooo!!!" 

Suddenly a voluptuous woman stepped into the room, her delicate figure covered in white. Compared to this room, white looked good. 

On her that is 

"I'm Mary. I'm instructed to tell you it'll be a minute more. He'll be seeing you soon. Just close your eyes and you'll be there." 

"Close my eyes? With a beautiful creature like you here? Never." 

The woman frowned. Jack shrugged and blinked. As he reopened his eyes he found himself in a luxuriously furnished room… white of course, with just a hint of green. When Jack looked towards the desk and was startled to see a small, elderly man sitting behind the desk. He was almost camouflaged against the… white… in the room. 

"Hello." 

The old man raised an eyebrow at him. Jack had the unnerving feeling that this man was a big cheese… or something of the sort. 

"Uhhh… well… I'm Jack. Not Jonathan. And 'scuse the rudeness but who or what or why are you? I mean I should be on Hysokos fighting a war that ain't mine to fight but we're fighting it any ways. So, with all do respect old guy sitting on new furniture… I must be going." 

The man snapped a finger and suddenly the wall behind the man fizzled. It was a TV… 

Jack looked at the assembled group. Each of them looked tired and disappointed. They needed to talk. They needed the conversations. Wouldn't it be interesting to have a game of cards… make belief or not… 

"No kidding. Who's up for a game of cards?" 

Daniel and Sam nodded. Teal'c inclined his head just slightly as a sign of acknowledgement. Jack smiled and thought for a moment 

"Jack? You up for it... or would you rather sleep?" 

Jack looked up and smiled. That was his team… 

"Okay… now that was impossible…" 

"Not impossible Jonathan. More of a higher power and the little thing that says 'turn on' in front of me. Now. I am not here to discuss the wonders of this room, I am here to discuss the little game you played yesterday. I know what you're thinking… 'OH no… he knows about the king I slipped Daniel', but trust me, you are here to address the important issue of the question that ran through your mind." 

"Which question?" 

Jack reached over and pulled a solid white object off the desk. Neat. It was a replica of the pyramid… downsized. Jack tossed it in the air, as it began it's downward descent it was neatly caught by the elderly man. 

"What would happen if you weren't alive." 

Jack shrugged and startled fiddling with a white pen and paper. He avoided the question for a minute before looking up at the man. 

"It passed my mind… Okay, before we get into this big thing on my life story… who are you? And what on earth is that stack of paper on your desk. It's big enough to make enough paper airplanes for everyone on earth." 

The man sighed and patted the stack of papers. Jack looked at him expectantly. 

"David warned me about you. He just asked if I wanted a challenge and of course I said yes… these perfect diehards with their sob stories but I just HAD to get SG-1… Alright. I'll make this short. I have another appointment in a couple minutes. Answer to your first question, I'm you judge. I show you what you asked… bottom line you are my responsibility. Second question; this 'stack of papers' is your record. Your life… accomplishments… failures…" 

He opened the file and skimmed through a few pages. 

"… you beat up some child named Jeremy… I see that he is now serving a life sentence." 

Jack's eyes widened. 

"You don't say… I mean is EVERYTHING on that record? Girlfriends… bad marks… geez… I thought the record stopped after you got out of high school. Well bull to that!" 

"I liked that comment you had about you being in hell sooner or later. That is not true… yet. But stop… we are here to show you something!" 

With that, the elderly man clapped his hand twice and a gust of wind swirled through the air and took the two males away. As soon as they disappeared Mary appeared and picked up Jack's file, reading through the file. 

"Well… this guy's a womanizer! What's this about Samantha Carter… wow this guy could make an entire biography this just goes on!" 

"MARY!" 

A threatening voice from above resounded through the white room and she shrugged, refilled the rather large file and stepped out of the room once again. 

Jack blinked his eyes open again. Boy, that was fun. Sheer weightlessness and then suddenly there was ground beneath his feet. That was unexpected. Jack landed with an undignified thump on the ground. He sat up, rubbing his rear and scowling at the man in white. 

"Okay… where on earth are we?" 

The man put a finger to his lips. 

"Shhh… it's not where on earth we are, but also when on earth are we. The year is 1996. And I think you'll recognize this young fellow coming down the ramp." 

"I don't understand why we had to blow the planet up. There were five thousand innocent people living there. And you blew them up. Sky-high! The first opportunity of life on a new planet and you blew it up." 

'Daniel?' Jack mouthed the words. It was the younger version of the guy. The long hair, glasses and handkerchief all evident. He had the slouch in his shoulders and he was speaking angrily to another man. Jack strained for a moment… before seeing who it was. Makepeace. Colonel Makepeace. 

"Your opinion is not needed. We eliminated a threat. That's it. End of discussion." 

Jack watched as Daniel turned towards Makepeace, a defiant look in his eyes. He looked like he was going to continue the conversation but then stopped. Instead, Daniel walked out of the gateroom, a hurt and angry look on his face. 

"Now what?" 

Jack asked the old man. 

"Follow him." 

Jack looked at the man then ran towards the exit where Daniel had disappeared through. Great. Now where? The sounds of muffled sobs alerted Jack to a presence. There, behind a corner, Daniel was against the wall, in his hand he held the pendant that Catherine had given him. Jack watched him for a moment. 

So much anger and disappointment. So unlike the man he had left behind. As Daniel sobbed the air around Jack swirled and he closed his eyes. 

"Daniel Jackson? Are you here?" 

Jack reopened his eyes. He knew that voice. Sam. There she was, her close-cropped hair hanging over her forehead, starched blues pressed and fresh. 

So why was she in the middle of beggars alley? The notorious hang out for the homeless. 

"Dr. Jackson?" 

"What?" 

Jack looked around. Fires and men with scraggly beards lines the walkways. Their possessions all contained in a cardboard box. There was a shattering of a bottle against a wall and drunken stumbling as someone inside shifted and struggled to the door. There was the unlocking of a dead bolt and then the door swung open. 

"What? Whatda ya want… you from the agency or somethin'? *Hick* whatda ya want? I'm a busssyy man. I don't need nothin' from you freakin' social workers." 

Sam looked him up and down. The neglected appearance, the smell of booze and the bloodshot eyes. One other thing that really stood out; the gun in Daniel's hand. She smiled uneasily at it and Daniel shook his head, looking down at it as though he wasn't actually holding it. 

"Oh… sorry… I was just thinking about the dead and about crapppyyy… oh god… I'm gonna be sick." 

Daniel began to slide down the doorframe and began to moan, holding his head between his hands. Sam's eyes darted back and forth that kneeled in front of the distraught man. She tried to rub his back as he moaned on the floor. 

"Dr. Jackson, I would like you to come with me, we'll get you to Cheyenne and we'll have a doctor look at you. Colonel Makepeace would like to talk to you." 

With the mention of that name, Daniel abruptly lurched backwards. He held up the gun again, lurching unsteadily, but keeping the gun pointed at Sam unwaveringly. She held up her hand, trying to keep him calm. 

"I don't wanna go back. You can't make me…. I won't kill mooore people… go 'way." 

Sam grimaced. But sighed as Daniel's strength ebbed and finally gave. He lurched backwards, sinking into an unconscious stupor. Sam removed the gun from his hand and grabbed her cell phone. 

"Yes… this is Major Carter. Yes…. Apartment 3B. The guy is so drunk you wouldn't believe. We'll have Fraiser take a look at him as soon as we get him back... He un-deciphered the gate. He ought to be able to tell us something… Yes… I understand he's a security risk but we need to solve this. Yes sir. Thank you." 

Jack blinked. His Daniel was a drunken loser? Whoa. That's harsh. 

Before he could think of anything more to say on the subject of Drunken Daniel the wind picked up, the colors blurred and they were on their way once more. 

"Please! You can't do this!" 

Jack spun on his heels. That was Sam… But where were they now? The ornamental walls were covered in gold paint and intricately carved figures of gods and battles. They were on Chulak... Apophis' palace… There… Daniel and Sam were being taken through the halls. They walked past him and Jack followed them. 

Sam was struggling valiantly and was being dragged off into a room, whereas Daniel had already been subdued, he was unconscious and slung between two Jaffa. Probably the work of a Zat blast. 

"Please! Let us go. We are much more useful to you alive than dead." 

Sam was looking frantically in the direction of Daniel's inert form. The two Jaffa had place him on a stone pedestal. His head lolled and his glasses had been lost in the fray and confusion. Jack could see Sam being restrained further by shackles on another stone pedestal. She still struggled. 

"I will decided whether you are important Tau'ri. Not you." 

Jack sneered as Apophis entered the room. His golden cape flowed around his ankles and Sam was still struggling, trying not to look at the man. Bravo. Apophis descended a few steps and snapped his fingers. A woman appeared out of nowhere and was beside him. 

"But you are not the one to be worried about such things." 

He placed his hand device on her forehead and a quick blast spewed foreword. Sam stilled and quieted. Her head lolled and she seemed to stare right at Jack. Since that was impossible, Jack determined she was looking straight at Daniel, who's eyes were opening, a glazed expression on his face. His eyes were dull and void of life. 

There was a screech as out of the woman's stomach came a mature Goa'uld. Sam stared at Daniel and grimaced as the slimy worm touched her skin. She turned her head and watched in horror as it slithered back and forth, looking for something. The thing screeched again and Apophis smiled. 

"Perfect. You are now my new queen. Wonderful." 

Sam's mouth opened in horror as the Goa'uld opened its jaws and then dove into Sam's neck. She screamed and it was abruptly cut off as her eyes flashed. Jack swallowed hard. 

"Hello my pharaoh. I am reborn once again." 

Apophis smiled and snapped his fingers. A servant dressed in barely nothing stepped foreword and offered some clothing to Sam. She smiled appreciatively and took them. Dressing in front of the group. Jack turned away and looked at Daniel. 

He seemed a little more alert and was looking at Sam. His hands were beginning to raise as he tried to get up. He succeeded in falling of the stone pedestal. Apophis, Sam and the rest of their entourage looked up. 

Daniel groaned. 

"Servants… bring forth the Children of the Gods!" 

Apophis strode over to Daniel. Taking in the teeth and hair. Daniel slapped his hand away and received one back across the face. Daniel quieted and opted for staring defiantly at Apophis. 

"This one has spirit. We shall enjoy making you into our brother." 

Daniel looked fearfully at the glass container and his eyes widened. Apophis put his hand into the basin and took the Goa'uld out. He placed it near Daniel and it screeched it's approval. The snake writhed as it burrowed into Daniel's mind. Daniel screamed and held his head. Yelling for it to stop while the serpent guard held him. Daniel punched him and the mask unfolded. It was Teal'c. 

"Make it stop! I can't see this anymore!" 

"As you wish." 

The room swirled and Jack found himself in the white room again. His eyes were open and he did not dare move. 

"You have a choice now Jonathan. You may live an existence here or you may go back to your body, on Hysokos and continue your fight for the universe. It is purely your decision. I showed you what it may have been like, I cannot predict the future… well, I might be able to, but it is your choice." 

The wall fizzled again and Jack saw himself, still clutching Daniel's jacket. Jack swallowed and flattened his expression. 

"Well someone had to teach Daniel to duck… and besides… he forgot his jacket. I need to give it to him. Ahhh… send me back. I have things to do, places to see. I'm not ready to die yet. Send me back Grandpa!" 

The man lifted an eyebrow and nodded. 

"As you wish" 

With a snap of his fingers, Jack was gone, going back to the world he left. Thank goodness. He didn't think many of the people here could stand that man much longer. 

"Mary!" 

"On it already sir! The next one's ready and awaiting!" 

Teal'c raise an eyebrow and peered at the man. Old. Probably wise. Human. He had been transported here by way of some strange device. Upon encountering a strange blond haired woman in a windowless white room, Teal'c suspicion had elevated. 

"Welcome to my office." 

The old man in front of him widened his eyes as he swiveled his chair towards Teal'c. He took in the gold emblem and the stony expression. 

"David was right. This is more than a challenge. It's hell." 

Thunder rumbled from above. 

"Sorry!" 

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and examined himself. Nothing. He remembered a shard of glass in his shoulder area. Then the 'mess tent' as O'Neill called it had fallen down on them. That was the last thing, besides the three bodies of his friends that he had remembered. 

"What is this place and why have I been taken here?" 

Teal'c directed his gaze towards the old man. He widened his eyes and rolled them towards the ceiling. Teal'c had the distinct impression that the man was just as surprised to see him as Teal'c was vise-versa. The only difference was the man was more adept in actually showing his emotions. 

"This place is my office and you are here because of the game you played the night before." 

"I am here because of a game?" 

The old man sighed and snapped his fingers. A file fell out of nowhere onto the table. The old man opened it and placed a set of glasses on his nose. 

"No, you are here because you asked a very interesting question… what would've happened if you were not here… not born… kapiesh?" 

Teal'c raised his eyebrow higher. Human terminology was extremely confusing. At least Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter made an effort to introduce him to society. Teal'c looked at the man as he murmured to himself and flipped through the file. 

"Isn't that nice. You were an evil guy turned good, then you saved your son, put yourself in danger yaddy, yaddy, ya… alright, here we are… devoted man, very distinguished… blah, blah, is a Jaffar… oops… Jaffa… sorry. Some from 'Chulak'… and you serve and protect SG-1. Isn't that nice. Brings a tear to my eye. I hope you're better than the last one. 

Teal'c frowned questioningly and the man waved his hand, a dead wind started up and Teal'c found himself weightless and going away… far away. 

As the wind died down and Teal'c blinked away the cloying dust in his eyes, he noticed he was on Chulak. Many, many years before he had met the people of earth. 

He was home. 

"Why have you taken me here?" 

"Watch and see my friend. You wanted to know what would happen if you did not exist. The first thing is this." 

Teal'c looked up. There, on a seat in the middle of a hanging garden, sat Dray'ac. She was beautiful. Her long hair shone like the polished wing of a bird and her face was stained with the tracks of tears. In her hands she held a baby. It was clearly a boy and Teal'c could see that Dray'ac was talking to another woman… a priestess. 

"I did not marry Frot'ac for love… I married him because my parents wished me too. There has been no greater pain than serving a man I have neither respect nor love for. I am dying on the inside. And now I hold his child, through the unwilling act of love I now bear another. How am I to continue my life without the purpose that was promised to me?" 

The priestess held up her hand, marking her forehead with some sort of potion. Dray'ac's tears flowed freely down the sides of her cheeks. 

"You are to serve you man. He is your god and you must obey him. Love is not an issue. As long as you bear strong children and are fulfilled with your every need then you should be happy eternally. 

Dray'ac nodded. She stood, clutching her child to her breast and casting a downwards glance to show respect for the priestess. Teal'c watched her as she smiled down at the child and trekked towards Apophis' great castle. 

"I am sorry my child. I cannot bear to see you live and learn from a marriage that heeds no love or respect. I will let you live a life that is much greater than yours." 

Tears flowed more freely down her cheeks. She offered a prayer to the gods and then left the child on a doorstep, knocking loudly than running off into the dense foliage. Teal'c frowned, confused. There was no place to go but the cliffs. With a startling realization Teal'c gave chase after his wife. 

Dray'ac stood at the edge of the cliff, looking down to the bright stones and silver river below. There was no other alternative for her. She looked backwards and then touched her stomach briefly. 

"I am sorry that you shall not see this world. I shall however meet you in the afterlife." 

Then she, and her unborn child jumped. Teal'c opened his mouth in horror. 

"No!" 

He ran over to the side and watched as she tumbled, finally coming to a rest on the shiny bright stones that collected on the riverbed. Teal'c looked over the edge, nauseated by the actual even and then sat back. The old man suddenly appeared beside him. 

"There is still much more to see, for you have affected the lives of many others as well." 

The surrounding bushes and foliage swirled together and the wind took them to another place. 

"You have no idea what you're doing!" 

Teal'c swung sharply. He had learned to recognize danger through tell-tale signs. The raw terror and emotion in this one was a sure sign. 

It was Colonel O'Neill. He was standing beside Daniel Jackson and Major Carter. She was altogether young and lacked her Major stripes, so the clear assumption was, was that this was before she had been promoted. For the first time, Teal'c looked around. There were the gray stone walls, the iron gates… 

Apophis' prison. 

Teal'c looked at the First prime. He had a look of maliciousness in his eyes and Jack backed up with the rest of the people. He put a protective hand on Jackson's chest, moving the captain behind him. 

"Your words mean nothing. I am your judge. You will die!" 

Jack swallowed and they continued back. Daniel looked back, noticing the wall coming up fast behind them. Jack must've noticed too because he stopped. Daniel lowered Jack's hand and stood still. 

The first prime smiled. 

"Jaffa! Fire!" 

The blaze of half a dozen staff weapons echoed through the room. The First prime aimed and shot Jack. The commander of SG-1 fell, his eyes rolling back into his head and a gaping hole in his side. Sam rushed to his side, only to be felled by another weapon blast. 

Daniel collapsed numbly to the ground by his friend. Ignoring the blast weapons. The first prime approached Daniel and the body of his dead friend. 

"How could you kill these people without any worth of yourself? How could you believe that killing is the only way out?" 

Teal'c was startled. Daniel was looking straight at him. Teal'c looked back and saw the First prime… mask still in place. Teal'c moved, kneeling silently at O'Neill's side. Teal'c looked up at the First prime to hear his answer. 

"Because I have power." 

The staff weapon sizzled with power and it fired. Daniel Jackson fell. Teal'c stared at his friends, each downed by the familiar weapons. 

"Dispose of the bodies." 

A few Jaffa nodded their serpent heads. The First prime slapped the retraction button on his helmet and for the first time, Teal'c could see who it was… Brat'ac. An expression of evil and distaste writ on his face. 

Teal'c watched in shock, not acknowledging as the man in white appeared behind him and the wind picked up and they vanished once more. 

He was back. The white room, the white chair and white walls all where they had been previously. Teal'c blinked once, then twice and looked at the man in white who was patiently waiting for him to compose himself. 

"What would you like to do?" 

Teal'c raised n eyebrow. He did not yet trust himself enough to speak. 

"Would you prefer to disappear from existence or would you rather be let down to earth, your own body, own decisions and own life? It is entirely your choice and yours alone. You have seen the consequences." 

"My friends need me." 

The wall behind the man was replaced with a picture of himself. A shard of glass was in his arm and there was a piece of the collapsed tent on his legs. 

"You would face pain for your friends?" 

Teal'c nodded with no hesitation. The man in white smiled and leaned back. 

"Then you are granted that request. Your unwavering faith in the human race and your friends is astounding. You will have a place in this beyond world for sure." 

Teal'c vanished. Nothing at all was left. The man in white opened his mouth, ready to call his secretary. 

"Already waiting!" 

The man in white raised an eyebrow. He needed a new secretary. Mary was getting frightening with her ability to read his mind. He swung his chair and snapped his fingers. 

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut tightly. The wind died down and he reopened them. Only to be greeted by a smiling man in all white. Daniel smiled back. More confused then ever. Where on earth was he? 

"You aren't on earth… I trust you to that!" 

Daniel narrowed his eyes at the man. He reminded Daniel vaguely of Santa clause. The beginning of a potbelly, the crinkled eyes, the pressed suit all of white. Nothing at all to chuckle about… just a resemblance. 

"Well… let's begin. This certainly isn't the first time you've been here… you've been here many, many, many times. Okay…" 

The man in white - without a name of course – shuffled through a mountain of paper work. Daniel raised an eyebrow. This didn't look good. None of this white fluff did. Not at all indeed. 

"Excuse me… but where am I and who are you?" 

The man in white pursed his lips. He may have looked serious, but the definite twinkle in his left eye said otherwise. 

"I am whoever you want me to be. No need for formalities Daniel. You won't be here long, and besides. If all goes as planned, you will not remember me at all. Now this place you know what it is. You have already commented on it's likeness and I'm sure you've read it somewhere in your dusty books." 

Daniel nodded and raised his other eyebrow into an expression of disbelief. 

"Anyways, before we get off on the wrong foot, You are here simply because of a little question. Nothing more and nothing less. You wanted to know what would have happened if you were not alive. What a nice concept. We wouldn't have worried about it, but the sequence of events after all your friends wondered was a little 'interesting' and the big guy thought you guys ought to know." 

"Events? What events?" 

Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose and peered steadily at the man. He rolled his eyes and waved his finger. The white wall was turned into a little view screen and Daniel could see himself. Pale and bleeding. Multiple cuts, probably from the glass explosion that has erupted from the Mess serving table. 

"Alright… What is this supposed to prove?" 

The old man smiled and whispered with a ghost of a smile. 

"You aren't dead yet." 

And then they disappeared. 

Daniel stumbled as he regained his footing. That little disappearing act confused him more than the last. Behind him, the St. Nick look-a-like smiled and ushered him foreword when Daniel saw a familiar figure on a bed. 

"Jack?" 

Daniel stepped foreword, trying to touch the apparently distraught man. Daniel could smell cigarettes in the air, and there were several bottles of whiskey littered behind the Colonel. 

"Nothin' nothin' at all… soorrryy Charlie. I want you more than life. I'm sorry!" 

Daniel tilted his head to one side. Jack was staring straight through him. Daniel waved his hand in front of the Colonel's face, receiving no reaction from the obviously broken man. 

"I hope you'll forgive me." 

Jack smiled, tears spilling from his eyes. The drunk man searched for something that he had under his pillow. The hand came out with a gun. Jack fingered the weapon, marveling at the texture and dark color. Then his expression solidified and he lifted it to his head. 

"Nooooo!" 

*BANG* 

The two mixed together, Daniel's scream and the discharge of the weapon. It was over. Jack fell to the ground. There was a scream from the other room and Daniel saw Sara run from the other room, her hair messed and unkempt. She kneeled down and touched her husband's face. Daniel opened his mouth to say something and wasn't able to because the wind swept him away again. 

Daniel turned on his heels, he stared at the older man, begging him silently to make this nightmare to stop. Nothing would stop… nothing at all. The man silently motioned him to turn. With no other choice, Daniel did. 

Sam. She was there… so elegant, even in her desert fatigues. Daniel had always admired her spirit and knowledge… Jack on the other hand loved the looks. The mention of Jack made unwelcome tears spring into his eyes, but Daniel wiped them away and watched. 

Abydos. 

Why on earth were they in Abydos? 

Daniel had figured out that Jack had died because Daniel had not been there to urge the continuation of the project. No odd theories, no need to recall Jack. Therefore he died. But there was no reason they would have found out the last symbol without considerable thought. It must have been Catherine. 

"Alright. We'll take some samples and then that's it. We're going back." 

Daniel smiled slightly. So in charge. Very powerful. She looked so great in charge. Daniel never realized that power suited her well. 

Suddenly a thunderous rumbling sounded. Daniel turned and in the sky he saw a giant pyramid descending towards the landing pyramid. Daniel could see a wall of sand rising. Sam began to yell and they retreated into the pyramid. Daniel followed. 

Inside was deathly quiet. The dust was settling and there was nothing that made a sound. Daniel knew by experience that there was something. 

There. 

In the darkness there was a shadow of movement. Sam and the rest of her team were too busy coughing up dust to realize. Then the first shot fired. The laser burn struck a male… Kawalsky. Another seared the air. Brown. 

They all fell; one by one. 

Feretti. 

Jones. 

Last… DeVille. 

Sam was on the ground, surveying the ruins of her team. They were all dead. The Hawk soldiers were then upon her. They pulled her to her feet and dragged her to the rings. All the while she stared at the ruins of her teammates until the rings descended and the two guards and herself vanished. 

Daniel closed his eyes. All dead… Sam dragged away. Was that the fate that awaited her? 

"You are beautiful, yet you resist me. Unheard of for such a lovely creature that lived once where I ruled. It is a pity that none of your other people survived. And a greater pity because you will die as well." 

Daniel blinked… the voice. So familiar… so… RA! 

"I die knowing I served my country and the people of my world. I will never bow to you." 

Daniel watched silently, tears reappearing in his eyes. The evil child had the hand device on his arm and he was focusing the energy on Sam's forehead. Daniel winced as watched as blood ran from her nose, then she slumped to the ground, dead. 

Daniel's tears began to fall freely. 

"Take the bodies and send them back to their planet as well as the nuclear device that they activated. Send it with Naquada. Destroy their world. They have bothered me too much in my lifetime." 

The two guards nodded and the colors of the room blurred and they disappeared. 

"Daniel. Daniel. Open your eyes." 

They were back. The tears were still falling. Nothing was going to stop them. Not after witnessing the destruction of his friends in the worst way possible. 

"What happened to Teal'c?" 

The old man shrugged and leaned back in his chair. He gave the impression of uncaring, but Daniel could see the man felt for him. 

"Without Jack, and the failure of the mission, plus the destruction of earth, Teal'c remained in the service of Apophis. He basically ended up dying in a battle with Coronus. After trying to avenge the death of his father that is." 

Daniel nodded, wiping the last tears. It wasn't fair really. Just because of his ceasing to exist, so many people would suffer. It just wasn't fair. 

"What was the point of this?" 

The old man smiled softly. Realizing that this was coming to an end. 

"You know have a choice. Go back or stay here. Never exist and see the people you love suffer. It is up to you. Every thing is always your choice. Remember, you can't escape the pain or what you have in store. You have yourself. Decide. 

Without hesitation, Daniel nodded. 

"Send me back." 

With a snap of his fingers the old man made him disappear. The air refreshed him and he looked at his schedule. No one else. Impressive. The old man, although, had a hunch he'd be seeing the four wayward souls sooner than expected. 

Daniel cracked open his eyes. For a moment his vision was obscured and all he could see was dark green tarp. Then it lifted and Daniel blinked. Needles of pain stabbed him everywhere. Pain and fatigue assaulted him. 

"Daniel? Teal'c? Sam?" 

Daniel could hear Jack's harsh rasp. Behind a support beam somewhere… Daniel could hear affirmatives from Sam and Teal'c. Each sounded bruised and tired. Suddenly, voices from somewhere rang out. 

"Where did you say they were Jane?" 

"Near the mess serving tables… Colonel O'Neill was getting some cereal and the place collapsed. I was thrown free… They weren't… I don't know if they're alive… I honestly don't know." 

She was crying now. Daniel wanted to call out but the dust prevented him from doing so. All he settled for was sneezing. 

"Daniel? You there?" 

Jack again. He sounded closer now. Daniel sneezed and the tarp shifted again. Yep. Closer. Daniel groaned and struggled upwards. The movement of tarp stopped and Daniel felt the tarp lift completely off him. Jack was there… his face lines with worry and a bit of blood running from his hairline. There was a fantastic bruise forming on his left temple and Daniel smiled slightly, wincing as his cuts aggravated him. Daniel could see Sam a meter or so away. She was hacking away at the tent with a knife and Teal'c was tenderly wiping a deep slash in his arm with a torn piece of his shirt. 

A hand reached down and Daniel looked up a Jack and smiled. 

"Do you notice… no gunfire…" 

Jack smiled and nodded. 

"Daniel… you ok?" 

Daniel nodded and inspected the cuts over his arms and hands. Janet was going to love him. A warm object surrounded his shoulders and Daniel looked at Jack who had a small smile on his face. 

"You forgot your jacket." 

Daniel nodded and the tent tarp separated. Sam pulled it away and they could see the destroyed tent. It was a miracle that no one had been killed. 

Beyond the tent, the two sides cautiously approached each other. Brothers smiled and hugged. The war was over. It was all over. But the journey was certainly far from over.   
  
  
  
  


KaraMeL   


   [1]: MAILTO:Kristine_sci@hotmail.com



End file.
